1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to flavored oral products comprising a dual component system of peroxide and bicarbonate compositions.
2. The Related Art
Oral compositions containing both a peroxide and sodium bicarbonate have been acclaimed by the dental profession, especially through the work of Keyes See Keyes et al "Periodontics and Oral Hygiene", January, 1978, pages 51-56. Unfortunately, formulations based on the Keyes technology are particularly prone to decomposition.
Several approaches have been reported to overcome difficulties presented by such combination of ingredients. U.S. Pat. No. 3,577,521 (Scheller) discloses use of acid salts in combination with alcohol-silica gels to obtain a foaming storage-stable toothpaste of peroxide-bicarbonate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,008 (Rudy et al) overcomes the problem through a non-aqueous dentifrice wherein an inorganic peroxide and/or bicarbonate is coated with a water-soluble barrier which is insoluble in the dentifrice vehicle.
Physical isolation of the peroxide from co-reactive ingredients into separate compartments has been another approach to the problem. U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,213 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,180, both to Schaeffer, disclose a dual-compartment package containing respective peroxide gel and bicarbonate paste components. U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,757 (Kiozpeoplou) discloses a toothpaste that physically segregates sodium bicarbonate from acidic ingredients to prevent contact therebetween prior to usage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,778 (Clipper) describes hydrogen peroxide oral compositions and the problems of flavors being destroyed through oxidation. Certain flavors including methyl salicylate, menthol, cinnamic aldehyde and clove oil were all reported to be satisfactorily stable in the peroxide composition. In contrast to the aforementioned components that produce wintergreen, peppermint and spearmint flavors, the fruity and other minty flavors were found to decompose. For bicarbonate toothpastes it is known through U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,803 (Delaney et al) to include therewith peppermint flavors.
From all of the aforementioned art, it is apparent that hydrogen peroxide and bicarbonate compositions should be formulated as simply as possible to minimize potential interactions between the peroxide and bicarbonate and each of these with any other remaining ingredients.
Although great progress has been made, flavors still remain a problem. For instance, methyl salicylate induces decomposition of bicarbonate. Liberated carbon dioxide gas then causes expansion of tubes containing the dentifrice. On the other hand, wintergreen flavor which is a combination of methyl salicylate and menthol causes problems when incorporated into a hydrogen peroxide composition. Menthol is prone to oxidation, notwithstanding teachings to the contrary in U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,778.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a peroxide-bicarbonate dual component oral composition which can be formulated with a relatively wide range of flavorants.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a peroxide-bicarbonate dual component oral composition which does not degrade flavor nor conversely is decomposed by the flavor even after extended storage periods.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily apparent upon consideration of the more detailed description and examples which follow.